Unknown Father
by L0V3SICKF00L
Summary: Lucy is pregnant. But there is a problem. She doesn't know who the father is.. because she has not had any relationship that lead to sex.. so how? She is scared, in every right and wrong way. But with her Fairy Tail family behind her, she will be fine. The thing is, Natsu might be onto something, and he might have known from the beginning..


Unknown Father

Chapter One: Finding out

* * *

 _I don't know where to start,.. Because I honestly don't remember the beginning;_

 _I don't remember how this happened.. I don't. I need help. And there is only place I know to go.._

* * *

Sounds from outside of the windows flowed into the room, but they were not noticed by the resident. The world was waking up around her and she was not waking up with them. Because she never went to bed the night before. She sat staring at the table before her for hours. Unable to think, unable to move, due to the fear of breaking down into tears. She had not wanted to see the results, but they were there, laying open on the small square table.

Her apartment was perfect. One bedroom, small kitchen, spacious bath, and she absolutely LOVED that bathroom. But this.. news.. will change it all. This perfect little apartment, this perfect little home, won't be perfect anymore. It will be too small. Not enough room. But she loved this place..

Taking a deep breathe, Lucy Heartfillia closed her eyes and tightened her clasped hands, looking at her insignia. What will I do now?! How will I tell everyone?! Will I have to leave Fairy Tail?!

"LUUUCCYY!"

Hearing someone call her name, smacked the young girl back into reality. Rushing to cover up the folder, Lucy made sure that the page she was staring at all night was not visible to the person she knew all too well, sitting in her window.

"LUCY!"

Lucy looked over her shoulder and made sure that there was a smile on her face; one thing is that she didn't know if it looked right.

"Morning Natsu!" She said, "You are up early."

"Well Happy and I wanted to head off to a mission, you coming with us? Let's go to the guild and pick one up!" Natsu said, grinning.

Lucy's eyes got wide just a bit. "Yeah, give me a few minutes to get ready, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I was wondering why you are still in the clothes you wore yesterday."

"GET OUT!" Lucy cried! "I'll come out when I am ready! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! GOT IT NATSU, HAPPY?!"

"Aye Sir." The comic pair responded.

Gathering up the papers in front of her, not trusting with that information, Lucy went into her perfectly.. perfect.. bathroom.

...

"Hey, natsu," a small, blue cat asked, sitting on the pink blanket on the bed.

"Yeah, buddy?" the young man in question responded, getting nosy with books on the shelf.

"Why did Lucy take papers into the bathroom with her? That's weird."

"I know. Maybe she is reading while she is going to the bathroom."

"That's even weirder."

"I know right?" Natsu paused, and sniffed the air. "There is a weird smell in here. It's new; I have never smelled it before."

"Really? I can't smell it"

"I don't know, Happy, I am a little worried about it. And didn't it look like Lucy was crying when we came in?"

"Maybe she is crying because she doesn't have any fish here." The cat replied, digging in the fridge around the corner.

"Yeah, that is probably it," Natsu wasn't sure that was the reason though.

...

Lucy heard every word from her two friends in the other room, staring at the reflection in the mirror. _So soon? How far along am I anyways?_

Signing, she splashed her face with cold water, and dried her face off. Grabbing her comb, she quickly pulled her hair into pigtails. And with a quick decision, she grabbed her perfume, and did a few spritz. Hopefully Natsu wouldn't figure out that the new smell was her.. if it was her anyways.

Doing a once over, Lucy deemed herself worthy to go out. She needed to face the world with this new thing.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Lucy called out, "READY?!"

"AYESIRE!" Was the chorused reply she received. Miss Lucy Heartfillia had to smile at that. _Some things never change._

* * *

Only a few minutes later, the trio was walking up the street with the guild hall in sight.

"So what kind of mission do we want to look at today?" Lucy asked.

"One with a lot of fish!" Happy cried, giddily, flying at their shoulders.

"Haha, I am thinking of one that I can beat someone up! I haven't done that recently and I am itching to do something!" Natsu said, while smashing his hands, which were on fire, together.

"Yup, somethings never change" Lucy said, laughing at her two friends. "Let's go see if we can find a mission about both, how about that?"

"LUCY!" Happy rushed at her, "You are the best!" he said as he pressed his face into her bust.

"Haha," Lucy patted the little Exceed on the head. "Go see if you can find something before us, okay?"

"OK!" And Happy flew off.

"Lucy," Natsu began, "I was wondering..."

"RACE YOU TO THE GUILD HALL!" Lucy yelled, dashing away from the surprised pink haired man; she did not want to know what he was going to ask her.

 _I cannot tell you, Natsu, I cannot tell you yet. I don't want to see your face when I tell you I don't know what happened._

The stunned boy just watched as the girl just ran off.

"RACE YOU TO THE GUILD HALL!"

"HEY WAIT UP LUCY! NO FAAAIIRR!" Natsu yelled, finally running after her.

By time he at least caught up to Lucy, she was leaning against the high wall, laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" She gasped for air.

"You should have given more warning, Luce! I want a rematch!"

"Nope! You would use magic for that one!" Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come'on! Happy probably already picked out a mission, and finished eating by now because your are so slow!"

Natsu just stared at her, mouth agape. "Happy wouldn't!"

"He would to. Don't let that little face get to you. He would totally eat your plate too!"

"GAH! HAPPY DON'T EAT WITHOUT ME!" Natsu ran into the guild, pulling Lucy behind him, totally forgetting that they still held hands. Lucy blushed as she looked down at their hands.

Pulling her into the building, he had still not let go of her hand, and was walking through the crowd to get to Happy. Lucy felt like all eyes were on them, but when she looked up, no one was watching.

"Happy, did you check out the mission board for anything yet?" Natsu asked , stopping at the table where the little Exceed was sitting with Carla and Wendy, another Dragon slayer and Exceed pairing that called this guild home.

"No. I didn't see any fish so I came over to sit with Carla and Wendy." Happy replied, munching on a fish.

"Okay, well Luce and I are going to go pick one. We will eat before we head out though. wendy, Carle, want to go with us?"

"Sure!" The small little bluenette replied, smiling at her friends.

Natsu gave her a big grin, "Awesome!"

All this time, he had not let go of Lucy's hand, and the girl was still looking at the clasped hands.

 _Why hasn't he let my hand go? Has he possibly forgotten that I'm right here?_

Natsu pulled Lucy up to the request board, her thoughts of if he remembered that he was still holding his hand forgotten.

"what do we want luce?" he asked, looking at the pages pinned to the board.

Glancing over a few, only one caught the blondes eye.

"This one. It's asking for someone to help find missing keys, and the reward is 200,000 Joules."

"sounds like one for you! Let's do it!" Natsu pulled it off the board, finally releasing Lucy's hand.

Heading by to the table with Happy, Carle, and Wendy, Lucy laid her head down.

"Is everything ok, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I am just a bit tired. I did not sleep well last night."

"aw, I'm sorry, would you like me to do anything for you?"

"Nah, I'll just sleep on the train if Natsu is quiet enough."

"Ok, but you let me know If you do need anything."

"I will. Thank you, Wendy." Lucy responded as Natsu came back with a plate of something from Mira at the bar.

The stench of the plate reached Lucy's nose and her body revolted. Standing up abruptly, the blonde mage ran away from the table with her hand over her mouth. The sudden movement caused the table to go quiet and the rest of the guild hall to look up.

It was normal for a scene to be made with Natsu as the cause, but the fact that Lucy was running away, with her face green, that was something new. Erza and Mira exchanged glances across the room.

Making a beeline to the women's restroom, Erza went to go check on the small blonde mage.

"Lucy," Erza called out from the doorway. She heard retching noises coming from inside. Cringing, the Requip mage leveled her shoulders and walked in to see her friend.

"Lucy, what is the matter?" She said, coming behind the other girl, and pulling her hair away from her face. Gently brushing her fingers through the locks, Erza just waited patiently until the girl calmed down.

A wet clothe came into Erza's view. Looking up, she saw Cana kneeling next to her. Nodding thanks, the older girl took the cloth and began to run in on the visible skin. Soon Lucy's vomiting stopped, and the tears came harder.

Pulling Lucy away from the toilet, Erza wiped the tears off her friend's face.

"Here, Lucy," Cana said, passing a glass of water to the crying girl, "Drink this."

Sipping the water, the Celestial Mage calmed down a bit.

"Is everything ok?" Erza asked. She wasn't normally comfortable with asking that, but Lucy is more than a friend, and Erza was concerned.

"Yes.. No.." the meek reply was,

Cana and Erza looked at each other confused.

"I learned some news yesterday." Lucy turned into the shoulder of the red head. "And I guess it is good news, but I don't know."

"What is it Luce?" Cana asked, taking Lucy's hand.

Lucy forced her face into Erza's shoulder more, the other girl tightened her hold a bit.

"Not so tight Erza please." Lucy started to cry anew. "You can't hug me like that anymore. Not for awhile at least."

"Why? Lucy are you hurt in someway? Who do I need to beat? Is it Natsu?" Erza loosened her hold, and talked in a no messing around voice.

Lucy hiccuped, a small laugh really. "No. It's not Natsu, and I am not hurt. I'm pregnant."

The two other girls just stared at each other, then looked down and stared at the blonde. A shattering noise was heard at the door way. Mira had come in, with another glass of water, which now lay in pieces on the floor.

Saying that the three girls were shocked could really be an understatement.

Erza gently moved Lucy to sit on the floor by herself, then she stood up and began to move to the door. "Natsu.." she growled.

"NO!" Lucy cried, grabbing onto the mage's hand, "No! It's not Natsu's.. He doesn't know."

Erza stopped when Lucy grabbed her hand, but her thought process didn't stop until Lucy finished her sentence.

"I don't know who's it is.." Lucy curled up into a ball. Tears fresh again on her face. "I don't know.. I…I haven't done anything like that with anyone. Ever."

"We need to go to Porculylsia." Mira said. This was the first thing she said since stepping inside the bathroom.

The girls nodded. Erza pulled Lucy up, and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, "Lucy, we are all here for you. Don't shut us out when you need us ok?"

Lucy nodded, tears welling up again. It was going to be 9 very long months, but with her girls by her side, Lucy could handle it.. She hoped.

Pulling on Erza and Cana, making them stop, Lucy said, "Mira, Cana, Erza, please don't tell anyone else yet. I just learned this yesterday, and I don't know how to tell anyone else."

The older girls had a silent agreement go through them.

"We will not tell a soul. We promise." Cana said, hugging her friend.

The four girls exited the room.

Natsu and Happy were the first to perk up when the girls came into view. "LUCY! Are you alright?!" He cried, racing to his friend. Only to be stopped by Erza who put up her hand.

"She is fine, but I would recommend that you give her some space right now. We are going out for a bit, ALONE, so please go find something to do in the meantime."

Natsu sulked for a bit, being thrown off with that announcement, but understanding a bit. Lucy was visibly shaken over something, and where Natsu knew he could make her talk, he had a feeling, that cornering her was not the smartest move.

Watching the girls leave, Natsu caught wiff of the scent that was in Lucy's apartment. Was it something here at the guild too? Something was totally off.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _So yeah, once again, some prompt from my sister in law lol_**

 ** _I do have a bit of a twist in store, so let's see who can figure it out first... YOU, my readers... Or Natsu, and his Dragon Slayer Nose!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE COUPLES WRITTEN!_**

 ** _XOXO, L0V3SICKF00L_**


End file.
